Beach Day
by RayneSummer
Summary: Or, how to domesticate your mythical treasure hunter. Elena attempts this by taking her boys on a break to the beach. She and Sully fail in taming Nate but the family have a day out anyway. Set sometime after u3


**Universe:** Uncharted

 **Characters/Themes:** Elena, Nate, Sully; family, domesticity

 _Note: I attempted some domestic stuff bc it's adorable. Almost as adorable as h/c adventure stuff. Not quite though. So there will be more h/c adventure stuff. Thank you so much for LittleSlytherin394 for the encouragement and appreciation!_

* * *

Elena takes a deep breath of fresh sea air and stares contently out into the distance over the ocean. She glances behind her across the beach and watched as her husband and, well, father-in-law follow in her footsteps towards the shore.

They reach her (eventually - Nate's dragging his feet and grumbling while Sully kicks sand at him with every other step, starting the whole complaining again) and Sully stretches luxuriously like a cat that got the cream before settling in the chair he brought with him and closes his eyes against the sun's glare, relaxing.

Nate, on the other hand, glances restlessly at his mentor, then looks around and makes a face at the peace around them. Well, Elena assumes that's what he's against.

She sighs, puts her hands on her hips in a scolding wife stance, and, before he can start complaining again, points towards the pier to their left. "Go play on the monkey bars instead of standing here whining," she practically orders.

Nate mock-scowls at her but, after not being able to think of anything else vaguely exciting to do in the next five seconds, sighs and turns around, trudging through the sand towards the metal structures that hold the pier up.

Sully chuckles an Elena turns to him, half-defensively. "I don't think he understands the whole idea of a 'break'," she says, and makes a face like her husband did, but entirely at the opposite thing.

The elder man smirks and nods. "Ah, you're right there. Anything that doesn't include being chased, shot at, or running for your goddamn life is just boring. He is a good kid though," Sully adds generously at the end of his comment.

Elena rolls her eyes but grins. "How long d'you reckon before he finds the rocks and climbs around the border?" She asks, only really half joking.

"Ten minutes max," Sully replies, and they both laugh before settling down to relax while Nate runs around.

* * *

Wearily, Elena rolls up her towel and slips her sandles on. She turns to a finally-still Nate, who at least has the grace to look a little sheepish about the day's events. Sully comes back from the water's edge, also shoes back on, and the three head silently up the beach towards the car park where they started from.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Nate says lightly, attempting to break the tension in the air. All he gets in return is a glare each side from both his companions. He throws up his arms in a 'whatever then' gesture.

Elena sighs and stops walking, turning to face Nate fully, who takes a fearful step back almost into Sully.

"Nate. Dear. You have single-handedly managed to cause a rockslide, almost break some of the pier's supports, get trapped in a cave and, obviously, get into a ridiculous fight. Again."

The kid in question shrugs, and Sully flicks the back of his head. "Not to mention the two hours we spent thinking whether you had goddamn drowned or swan to france," he lectures his protegee. Nate sighs and slumps his shoulders instead of just shrugging it off again.

He sighs. "Yeah... sorry." Sully nods at him and pats him on the shoulder and Elena gives him a short hug.

"Good boy," she smiles. He just rolls his eyes and gets into the car. Sully and Elena look at each other, and the older man grins triumphantly.

"Told ya it'd take less than five minutes."

Elena sighs. "Can't believe you played the concerned card," she mutters.

Sully shrugs. "Kid's given me enough goddamn reason to for the last twenty years." He flashes her another smile and follows Nate in getting into the car, though in the driver's seat. (There had bean a rather argument about that before until Sully had brought up Tibet and pointed out how Nate had managed to blow a train off course and Elena drove a truck off a cliff - they both winced at the reminder of that misadventure but agreed to let the older man drive.)

Elena just sighs and smiles and follows him, and the little family drive back home.


End file.
